deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3: Let the Spoon Do the Talking
This is the 3rd chapter in the HSATM installation Description Orion and his newly met friends gather to try to make sense of what's going on. After being left alone, Emily and our hero start to get it on when they're suddenly interrupted by a mysterious phone call.. Story Well, this is where things get interesting. I had just met Drake the Security Officer, Michael the Spy, Emily the Unitologist, and Egil the Scientist. Now what's about to happen is VERY important. I stress that you pay attention. Now back to my story, we will begin shortly after we left off. Orion wakes up the next morning, on time for once. He gets out of bed, makes a bowl of cereal, checks his phone and laptop for messages, and turns on the news. The reporter is talking about something of crucial importance, and Orion starts to panic slightly. Reporter: ...and again that brings up the suicide count. We still cannot confirm why this is happening, and connections between the suicides still cannot be made. Is this some sort of cruel protest, or something else? Timothy Johnson out. At this time Orion turns the radio on, hoping to have a little more intel on the situation. Announcer: ...I don't know what the fucks going on, but a lot of people are dying. And all of my callers have been complaining about weird dreams with rocks and people drying, I've been having them too actually. Anyone wanna explain to me what's going on here? The phone rings. ''Wait, we have a caller. *pushes button* Alright caller, what do you have for us today? Scrambled Voice: You have no right saying such things. Your actions have been dully noted. I can't wait to see what happens to you. *laughs* Goodbye. ''The mysterious caller hangs up. Announcer: Well, that was weird. Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Mow back.... Unknown to the announcer, the mysterious caller is recording everything he says. As well as the news and other radio stations. This is his third call. His name is Jonnie. Jonnie: These idiots have no idea what's coming. At this rate we can't stop it, thus I have to do it myself. Maybe I should go visit patients Four and Five today and see how're they're doing. *laughs to himself* I can't wait to watch all these people die. But first, I need to find out who that called was the other day... Jonnie then opens up a file with numbers and extensions in them. He types in the number and extension and writes down the information. Jonnie: Well, looks like I have to pay mister Egil a little visit hmmm? *laughs* Orion is sitting in his room puzzled. He doesn't know what to make of the mysterious caller. Orion: Who was that guy, and just who does he think he is? He was obviously using a voice scrambler. I should contact the group about this. *picks up the phone and dials Egil's number* Egil: Hello? Orion: Egil it's me, Orion. Gather the group and meet me at my house now. I have something you guys should see. Did you just wake up? Egil: Yeah, my job doesn't start for another hour. Orion: No time for that, have everyone call off work. This is big. Egil: Alright will do. Egil hangs up and contacts the others. They all call off work for the day, intrested to see what Orion has. However, Orion has some problems. Mr. Chaster: What the HELL could be so important that you're taking off work?! Orion: I'm sorry sir something REALLY big came up, I'll make up for it on a weekend or with overtime I promise. You know I always make this stuff up. Mr. Chaster: *mumbles something* You're lucky I need you at this place. Alright, take the day off. But I wanna know what's so damn important. Orion: Sir, have you been aware of all the strange suicides lately? And have you been having weird dreams about rocks or dead people? Mr. Chaster: Yeah I'm aware, and yes I've been having them like every night. I don't know what the fuck's going on. Wait, Shade, do you know what the hell's going on?! Orion: Maybe. I'm meeting with a group of peers in order to discuss the matter further. I can't tell you much, but we think it may relate to the Markers. Mr. Chaster: The Marker? But it's holy. How the hell could a holy relic talk to people and make them kill themselves? Orion: It's hard to explain, we haven't quite figured that part out yet. But we know it has to do with the Marker. Listen boss I gotta go, they're here. I'll talk to you later. Bye sir. Mr. Chaster: Alright Shade, if you find out something else tell me. I won't tell anyone, you have my word as a man. Bye Shade. They hang up and Orion opens the door and lets Egil, Drake, and Emily in. Orion: Wait, where's Michael? Emily: He's too busy spying on the Church. For no reason, we're not doing anything wrong. Drake: Enough out of you. Damn girl you have more sass than my co-worker. Orion, what was so important that we see? This had better be good, otherwise I'm gonna shove this boot up your ass. Orion laughs weakly and gets his laptop. The group stares at it unable to identify it. Orion just opens it and gets to the phone call he recorded from the radio station. The group listens and starts muttering here and there. Drake: What the hell is this? That's against the law, you can't just do that because you want to. Orion thank you for showing me this, may I have a copy to turn in to the Force so we can review it further? Orion: I'm sorry but no, this is classified information for us and us alone. We need to find out who this guy is. So Drake I need you to get that call log from the radio station and turn it into the police. Maybe you can use that one to track this guy down. Drake: But I thought you said this was for us only? I'm confused. Orion: This file is yes, but not the one at the radio station. That one can be traced since it's from the source. Drake: Oh ok, I understand it now. But is that all you wanted to show us? Emily: Yeah I had important stuff to do today. This isn't worth my whole day. Orion: *glares* There is more calm down. Have you guys been watching the news? Or at least the suicide rates? Drake and Egil: Yes I have. Emily: No why? Orion: Ok well I'll put this simply. There has been a suicide rate increase of over 10% in the past week. That's not normal, even in outer space. Also, everyone has been having constant headaches, insomnia, weird dreams, and more violent behavior. I'm sure you noticed that the crime rate for violence sky rocketed Drake. Drake: In fact I have, but I never imagined it would relate to this stuff. Orion: From here on out, anything abnormal should be noted or recorded and shown to the group as it may relate to everything else. Something's off here and it probably has to do with that Marker. Drake, did you get any new intel from your inside source? Drake: Actually yes, my source has a name though. His name is Jonnie, even I don't know his last name or rank though. Word has it that Tiedemann is trying to get special hands on these people: Isaac Clarke and Nolan Stross. Orion: Isaac Clarke? I know about him, but then again I don't. All his information is highly classified, I haven't been able to break into it yet. And I've never heard about Nolan Stross. Egil: Ah Nolan, such a smart kid. All: You know him? Egil: Not really, but I do know he was aboard a vessel in order to stabalize Aegis 7 after the Ishimura dropped part of the planet on it. But there's more, something only a few people know. Apparently they were also sent there to retrieve pieces of a Marker that was there. Orion: *looks down and starts crying softly* Emily: Orion...? What's wrong...? Orion: *wipes his eyes* My dad died aboard the Ishimura... Egil: Listen closely Orion. These things in my dreams, I've come up with a name for them. Necromorphs, meaning dead form. Suits it well don't you think? Anyways, these things were supposedly the cause of everything that happened on Aegis 7, maybe even the Ishimura. Isaac Clarke was sent to the Ishimura on a repair mission, don't ask how I know this. I believe this Marker is what creates these Necromorphs. But it cannot create them unless there is a dead body in a certain radius. Which would explain the weird gravity fluxes and signals coming from GovSect. Listen, I think that if we can't keep the dead away from that Marker the same thing will happen here. Drake: That...how'd you know all that? The aliens, the Marker, Isaac Clarke, Nolan Stross, Aegis 7. It's all dead on from what Jonnie, and while he has a habit of lying I know he's telling the truth. Egil: I found a file that was nearly destroyed. Orion: File E7SX-965A-58EF? Egil: Yes. Orion how'd you know that? Orion: I never looked in it, part of the rules at work, but I'm the one who fixed that. Egil: My god Orion, you truely are a work of art. Orion: That means, my dad died fighting off these Necromorphs. Wait, maybe that means my dad fought along side Isaac?* Dammit, if my dad couldn't handle it how am I supposed to? Drake: Easy, we have more firepower and we're prepared. Just blow their brains out. *laughs* Egil: No, according to the logs the only way to kill them was to dismember them. So we'd need cutters. Line Guns, Plasma Cutters, Rippers, the sort. Orion: I know how to use a Plasma Cutter and Line Gun. Egil: Good, everyone needs to learn how to use these just in case. Drake: I'll stay with my Pulse Rifle. I'll have a Cutter for backup though, just in case. Emily: You guys are fucking INSANE! There's no way a Marker caused all that shit to happen! The Marker, it's holy! It'll help us ascend into a better life! Orion: EMILY! CALM DOWN! Just look at the damn facts and put your religion aside for a minute or two. Sheesh. Emily: Fine. I'll look it over. She waits a few minutes before speaking. ''Ok I guess this all seems logical, but I don't see how the Marker would do this... Egil: *slaps his forehead* OF COURSE! I'm so stupid! Group: What is it Egil? Egil: Ok, listen carefully. If the Marker is transmitting a signal that, when within range, transforms dead people into these Necromorphs, then that would explain the double-helix formation! It transmits the DNA in the signal! Orion: Of course, that makes perfect sense. Drake do you have any of the codes so I can access information about the Maker, Isaac Clarke, and Nolan Stross? Drake: Well I have one for Isaac, but I'm not supposed to give it out. But this is no ordinary situation so I guess it's fine. The code is 5115ASFD11860C1G5D0A58E0S. Got it? ''Orion scribbles down the code. Orion: Yes thank you, I'll have to do more research over it later. Ok so obviously all of this stuff appears to be related. However, that still doesn't explain anything about the insomnia, violent behavior, suicides, and headaches. Have any of you been seeing things? I've heard a few people talk about seeing dead loved ones. The loved ones telling them to leave, or make us whole. I don't know what make us whole means, but we have to assume it's bad, very bad. At this time Orion looks in his bowl and sees something in his spoon. It appears to be a face, but completely mutilated. The skin looks dead and bloody, with empty eye sockets and no jaw. The thing quickly disappears, Orion stares in disbelief as his heart starts racing. Emily notices the strange look on Orion's face and looks at the spoon and then up, but sees nothing. Emily: Orion, what's got you so spooked? You look like you just saw a ghost, or the living dead. Orion: That's exactly what it looked like...the living dead.. Emily: It? Orion there's nothing there. I looked in your bowl and at your spoon, as well as the ceiling and vents. Nothings there. Are you ok? You're not going mad on us are you? Orion: *looks up and blinks a few times* I swear it was there... Emily puts her arm around Orion, and secretely blushes. She holds him for a few minutes until he speaks again. Orion: Egil, what exactly did these Necromorphs look like? Egil: Dead, mutilated, bloody. Basically a human body that turned itself into a wepaon of sorts. But there were various kinds. Orion: *panics* That pretty much explains what I just saw...could that mean that these things are already loose on the Sprawl? No this can't be we haven't had time to prepare... Emily: Orion calm down, it'll be ok. There's four of us and only one of it here now, if it's really here. Orion: It was there I swear...I know I saw it...maybe I'm hallucinating too... Egil: Emily, I hate to burst your bubble but in my dream one of those things killed a dozen people before being killed. They all look at him in shock, except Orion who is shaking his head in disbelief. Drake: What are you saying, these things have multiple lives? Emily: Yeah, there's no way one of those things could kill so many people... Egil: The thing had swords for arms, we should call these Slashers. Since that's how they attack. But yes, it killed a dozen people before a security team or something in my dream killed it. Remember, these things killed almost all life on Aegis 7 and the Ishimura. Emily: No...no this can't be happening, this stuff is supposed to be unreal! The stuff that only happens in nightmares! Drake: Well, looks like we just walked into a living nightmare. A shit hole straight from Hell itself. We should start training. I'll contact Michael, everyone meet at the this address in one hour. He gives them all the address and then departs. Egil leaves shortly after in order to gather some things from his house, leaving Emily and Orion alone. Emily: *blushing* Well now it's just you and me Orion, what should we do? Orion: I don't know. Get ready? Emily: *runs his finger down his chest* I had something else in mind... Orion: *looks at her with a blank stare* What do you mean...? Emily: Let's face it, we have the hots for each other. *she places her hand between his legs* And we should do something about it while we can. Orion: *bites his lip* Emily we shouldn't do this. I've never done this, I've never kissed a girl before. Emily: *giggles* Then I'll show you how it's all done. Emily takes Orion to his bed and begins kissing him, she moves quickly and doesn't hestitate to get naked. Before they have sex however Orion's phone rings. Orion goes to pick it up and notices that it's actually Egil's phone. Emily pouts on the bed, mad at whoever interrupted her moment. '' Orion: Hello? Scrambled Voice: Is this Egil? Orion: No it's his peer Orion, Egil left his phone here. What can I do for you? Scrambled Voice: I have no interest in you. Have a nice death, they're already here. Orion: Wait...it's ''YOU! You're the guy that threatened the radio announcer! What the hell is your problem? Scrambled Voice: *laughs* You cannot trace me, I'm using a public phone. Orion: *slams his fist down hitting his spoon and making it fly onto the bed. Emily picks it up and rubs it on her. Kinky.* Dammit! I will find out who you are! Scrambled Voice: No you won't. Be ready, it will happen in three days time. You cannot stop them, no one can. I will kill Patients Four and Five. Orion: Wait you know about Isaac and Stross? Scrambled Voice: Yes, and by the looks of it you do too. Are you the Sprawl's infamous hacker? Squattop? Orion: Maybe I am, but probably not. I'm in high school still.** Scrambled Voice: I have no use for you. Goodbye. The caller hangs up. Just as he said Orion can only trace it to a public phone. Emily: Orion what was that about? Orion: It was the same guy from before, who called the station. Emily: Oh, could you track him? What'd he say? Orion: He was using a public phone, and he said, "it would happen in three days and no one can stop it. I'm going to kill Isaac and Stross. You're all going to die. Goodbye." Emily: Strange...now, where were we? Orion: We don't have time we have to get to the meeting place. Get dressed and fix your hair. We have to move quick, we only have three days to prepare. Maybe less. Emily: *pouts* We will ''finsh this Orion. Orion: If you get your ass moving and we survive this I'll marry you. Emily: *beams* Whatever you say darling! ''They get dressed and fix their hair then hop on a tram to the assigned meeting place. Note * Orion's dad is said to be one of the Survivors that Isaac encountered above the Ishimura that died quickly after meeting him. ** Orion says he's in high school in order to throw off the caller. He's actually around age 25. Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Chapters Category:Squattop's Chapters Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Category:Squattop